Blue and Silver
by Lovely Desires
Summary: A new heroine joins the Teen Titans and she takes Raven as her lover. This slowly causes Raven to become a social and nice person. Yuri and Lemons. Read at your own risk. Note: Once the plot show's up, so does the confusion. Raven x O.C. YURI AND LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue and Silver.**

**Chapter 1.**

**The Rise of a Titan: Part I.**

My name is Grace Steele. I am a metahuman. At the time I fought my powers were limited to shooting silver lasers, what a fool I was back then, just two months ago. Before I found the full scope of my powers, before I found the love of my life, and about two hours before I joined the Teen Titans.

My father, Who's powers were the same as mine, but in red. Since like many metahumans, are powers and are eyes were the same color. So daddy was red-eyed, stereotypical evil much? Anyway I'm a silver eyed brunette, my eyes and the silver stripes on my hands, making the shape of a trident, were the only physical evidence of my unique physiology.

Anyway, my dad attempted to draw the Titans out by causing havoc in downtown, with me in a alley to assist if necessary. When the Titans arrived, Daddy promptly got his ass handed to him and got knocked out. All in exactly 3 and a half minutes, I thought he'd last at least 4.

The cloaked figure know simply as Raven said she sensed a presence similar to Crimson, the alias my dad used. So I stepped out of the alley in my skin tight silver bodysuit, light blue gloves, and light blue high-heeled boots. I raised my hands in a surrender gesture. The five teens softened there stances, and the leader Robin looked me over.

He asked "What's going on?"

I sighed. "My dad, Crimson thought he could gain rep as a villain by killing the Titans, so he attacked to draw you out." I wondered if I should do what I planned, in the end I decided it was worth it. "I was meant as back-up, but...I kinda...wanted to join the Titans, my dad's career is a horrid waste of time and...I don't wanna go down the same path." I explained.

"What are your powers?" he asked.

I pointed at Crimson "Same as his, only colored silver and more precise." He looked at the team. Starfire was clearly over-excited. Cyborg nodded, Beast-Boy grinned, and Raven looked indifferent and shrugged. Robin shrugged and a tiny grin appeared on his face, he handed me a yellow and black communicator.

"We'll set up a training module for tomorrow. But we assume you'll be able to meet the team's standards."

"What standards? We let Beast-Boy on the team." Raven joked. Cyborg and Robin laughed, Beast-Boy looked a little angry, and Starfire was just confused.

Cyborg regained his posture. "Anyway I assume you know of us?"

"Yeah," I pointed at the said members as I said "Cyborg, Robin, Raven, and Starfire..."

I didn't get to finish because Starfire bear hugged me and started saying something about friendship, Girl talk, the mall, Tamaran, and me. The lesbian side of me wanted to stay in the hug, but the main part of my brain wanted to breathe.

"Star...fire...I...can't breathe..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Raven does not like the hugs either."

"It's not that, it's just that I need air to survive."

She squeaked and gave me a lighter hug. This I didn't mind.

* * *

Pretty soon I was in a room within Titan's Tower. It was gray with a soft brown carpet and a bed with light blue covers. Perfect, so...me, I guess.

My room was between Raven's room and the room that Beast-Boy had turned into a shroud for a blonde girl named Terra. The walls were sound-proof but it didn't matter, I was between a memorial of a dead girl and a emotionless girl who could act dead while trying to be alive.

_Emotionless, in till I'll have her moaning and screaming my name under me._

I smirked at the thought, then I began slowly moving my right hand down from my neck to my wet core. And of coarse someone just had to knock at that opportunity.

_Just Great. _I went to my door and was shocked to see it was the source of my arousal.

"Oh...Hi Raven." I said.

"Hello Silver. Apparently the boys decided I should get to know you. I don't know why there all-of-a-sudden trying to make me get friends, but I digress."

"Sure, come in." I opened the door all the way, only to realize my arousal was painfully obvious against the skintight and thin Kevlar and fabric of my suit. Thankfully Raven either didn't notice, didn't care, or didn't mind.

She sat on the edge of the bed, I went to sit next to her. "So," Began the empath, _wait empath? Crap no wonder she didn't react to my arousal. She already knew why I was wet and that she was the source._ "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm 16 years old. My father raised me because my mom died in childbirth, He trained me to continue his criminal activities. He failed, of coarse." I pondered on whether or not I should mention the next thing I wanted to say. But I had to start somewhere. "I discovered my Homosexuality at age 12, and I accepted it as part of what I am." I took a deep breath, the hard part was over and no negative reaction. "Around 13, I started realizing my dad was a pathetic excuse of a crook. I stopped believing him, and today I left for good."

She nodded.

"I too have come to terms with my Homosexuality." Raven began "I _thought_ I liked boys but, my first romance with a boy ended with me fighting a dragon and betrayed. So I simply accepted that I wasn't bi but I was a full on lesbian."

Me and Raven talked about are shared sexuality for a while before the hormones took over and we kissed, once we were kissing I slid my tongue into her mouth and she did the same to me. The French kiss was long and passionate. Afterwards we were both blushing and wet.

Raven whispered "I think I'm in love with you."

"I know I'm in love with you, hell before you came in I was about to masturbate to the thought of pinning you to a bed and fucking your brains inside-out." I earned a small laugh.

"Well, honestly the boys didn't send me I went here on my own accord." She confessed.

"Whatever, I think that we should spend the night together, but let's not rush in in till at least tomorrow." I said.

Raven nodded in agreement before we changed in front of each other. I changed into a light blue tank top and a pair and lacy black panties. Raven teleported into her room and got a black tank top and a thong before changing in my room.

"Love you Raven."

"I love you too, Silver."

At that we went to sleep. Me and my new girlfriend, Raven the mysterious Titan was mine, within a single day.


	2. Rise of a Titan: Part II

I got a review pointing out how quickly the relationship between Raven and Silver started, well it's _all_ part of the plot. Read to see...

**Warning:**The plot gets confusing, quickly but by the end off the story it's all explained.

_Thoughts._

* * *

**Blue and Silver.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Rise of a Titan: Part 2.**

I woke up in Titan's tower with Raven naked in my bed, laughing at the thought of Me and Raven making a real life version of the song _"Last Friday Night" _

Raven used that moment to return to the consciousness. She groaned and looked at both are naked bodies. She quietly muttered "Lust must've gotten some influence over me."

"Who's Lust?" I asked.

"Well," she took a deep breathe "I was born in an alternate dimension called Azarath. In Azarath we learn how to separate are emotions into separate entities within are minds to better understand them. Lust is a personification of all my sexual desires, if she could influence me, then..." Her face lit up in shock, she got dressed quickly and so did I, she ran to her room with me in pursuit.

She took out a mirror and soon a giant hand of dark energy pulled us both in. We landed in want looked like a bunch of rooks floating in a night sky with red stars and a giant red tear above us._ Raven. Looked. Pissed._

What looked like a bunch of clones of Raven in different colors were standing about 50 feet away from us, _That would be a fun night. _

Raven went to the one with a yellow cloak and glasses. "Knowledge, what's going on?"

"There is a rift in the barrier keeping us from influencing you." said the yellow-cloaked Raven clone named Knowledge.

"So why is Lust the only one to use it?"

"Because were your emotions, you need to already feel that emotion to give us the opportunity to take control."

"So," Cut in the black cloaked emotion with a lustful smile "As soon as you thought about kissing her, I spend things up."

Raven and I both blushed before Raven said "I thought Love was the one who played match maker."

Lust glanced at Love who was flirting with Happy "Love was _preoccupied." _she purred.

Raven shook her head and looked at me "While my emotions may have accelerated my actions, I really _do _feel like I love you." she kissed me. Lust, Love, Happy, and Brave cheered while Anger and Rudeness groaned in protest. Timid and Knowledge didn't react.

Soon Raven broke away. "All things considered I want you all to stay away from the rift." looked at Anger "While you my have calmed considerably since Father's demise I still don't trust you, so you especially need to stay away." Anger growled but soon nodded in acceptance. "Knowledge, can I trust you to stand guard."

"Of coarse, mistress. I'll tell you if I learn anything from the rift."

* * *

Soon me and my Raven where out of her mind, or Nevermore as she liked to call it.

"Well, would you like to inform to rest of the team of are relationship?" Asked Raven.

"Let's make sure I get on the team before we tell 'em." I responded.

She nodded and we changed into are uniforms.

* * *

The training zone was a bunch of high tech turrets, barriers, and traps set up on the Island's beach. It was designed for precision and minimum damage, perfect.

Soon Cyborg activated the laser turrets. I dived out of the way before rolling onto one knee and I raised two fingers towards a turret and the silver lines on those two fingers glowed. I unleashed a blast that left the turret a charred mess.

I smirked before once again diving to avoid a blast, this time I ran between two turrets, which blew each other up. Then I turned on my heel and blasted a third.

On the fifth and final turret I decided to try the attack my father was trying to teach my before my departure. I launched a vortex of silver lasers at the turret. The turret was just _gone _and much of the sand was displaced and airborne.

The clock stopped at a time of 22 seconds. The Titans were shocked, except for Raven, who smiled.

"So, are new girl broke the course record on her first go?" Asked Cyborg before he smiled "Good job."

"Dude, she was awesome! Your just jealous that she broke your record!" yelled Beast-Boy.

"Shut up B.B! We all know that you just want to ask her out." Beast-Boy's reaction was priceless, clearly Cyborg ruined Beast-Boy's intentions.

"FUCK YOU CYBORG!" Yelled B.B.

"Uh...I'm right here." The arguing teens stopped and awkwardly moved away from each other, B.B was blushing.

"So, now you know. Well do...you...wanna..try..."

"I'm sorry Beast-Boy but, I'm a Lesbian." I replied with genuine tenderness.

"Oh...I'm sorry...uh...you know Raven...she's also a...lesbian..." He stuttered out.

"She know's Beast-Boy," Raven began to blush "We informed each other last night, and due to a rift in my mind, one of my emotions was able to _influence my actions, _but we decided to continue are new relationship anyway."

I was also blushing at this point, we shared a short kiss before we faced the other Titans. "Uh...Raven did you tell her your true _nature_ yet?" asked the Boy Wonder.

"True Nature?" I eyed Raven in a quizzical manner.

She took a deep breathe and whispered "I'm half demon."

I kissed her. "You can't change what you are, you could be Trigon's daughter for all I care. I love you Raven."

"But I _am_ Trigon's daughter." she replied.

I groaned "Didn't I**_ just_ **say I don't care?" I asked before kissing here again.


	3. Rise of a Titan: Part III

The confusion was meant to start last chapter but I thought up a perfect ending before the confusion began. CHAPTER 3!

**NOTICE:** In this chapter I ignore the events of the episode Lightspeed. Mostly so I can have a six Titans vs. six H.I.V.E fight.

* * *

**Blue and Silver.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Rise of a Titan: Part III.**

So, it's been a week since I joined the Titans. In that week I took Raven on a date, I beat down Cinderblock, I found out Beast-Boy has a crush on me, I learned I had more power than I ever imagined, and I me and agreed to take it slow despite planning to have sex _much_ sooner.

Anyway, Raven's been helping me understand my power. So far I learned I draw my power from some, currently unknown source, that I can make silver vortexes and electricity, and that I can still control my lasers _after_ I shoot them.

I also found out that Raven's a half-demon, I accepted her and she was so happy she ravaged me in bed that night.

A good week. I went to bed and cuddled up with my Raven before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to find Raven was just on her way out, normally she woke up at least an hour before me. I glanced at the clock to notice I simply woke up earlier than usual.

"Hey Rae, you gonna give me a kiss before you leave?" I flirted.

"Of coarse not," she gave me a short French kiss before we changed and went into the main room of Titan's Tower. Robin was the only other one up.

"Hey girls," He said.

"Hello," said Raven.

"Hi Robin," I said.

I looked at my girlfriend "You know mono-toning doesn't do you any justice you have a beautiful voice."

"Fine," she cleared her throat "Is this better?" I nodded.

"Wow Raven, you really do have a nice voice." Robin agreed.

She smiled "Thanks,"

Robin looked at me "Huh, your actually having a positive affect on her, even after her father died she kept her emotions in check out of force of habit, but now..."

"Unfortunately, I think her emotions may be influencing her through the rift in her mind. We checked yesterday, Knowledge said that Raven's emotion weren't taking control anymore but there seeping through, she may also have negative reactions." I explained.

He nodded and went to the evidence room, Apparently Cyborg picked up traces of the compound in Red X's suit and Robin's trying to track it, Raven said he'd probably stay in there in till he finds anything like a lead then he'll send us on a wild goose chase.

Raven came over to me with two cups of herbal tea, one for herself another for me. I kinda enjoyed a cup of tea in the morning even though I never really liked it that much.

Soon Starfire was also up and in the main room. I learned pretty quickly that mornings didn't change her in any way.

"Good Morning friends, have you seen Robin yet?" She asked.

"Yeah he's already in the evidence room." After I told her, her happiness disappeared.

"Let me guess, he is obsessing over the Red X again."

Me and Raven nodded, Starfire groaned.

"Well," Raven began "At least he isn't _being_ Red X this time." Star nodded in agreement.

"Wait what do you mean 'being Red X?'" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Robin made to Red X suit to help him catch Slade, It's was stolen afterwards." explained Raven.

"Slade?"

"Deathstroke the Terminator." Raven explained as Starfire was discomforted by the mention of the famed Mercenary-turned-Warlord.

I nodded to show I understood before we all just sat on the couch and chatted.

Soon Raven went to go to the bathroom to relieve herself, I gave her a light pat on the ass as she walked away and I earned a light laugh.

Starfire looked at me. "I do not know what you are doing but you are changing her for the better, she is no longer afraid of showing her emotions, _you are changing her._"

"I know. First I thought it was the rift, but before my mom decided to run the fuck away from my dad she told me that love can change people. I guess she was right."

Star nodded. _Wait how does Star feel about all this?_

"Uh...Starfire, what is your personal opinion on my relationship with Raven?"

"Well, on my planet of Tamaran these lesbian relationships are very common. My older sister Blackfire courted a few women before her banishment. So, as long as you two are happy, I am fine with your love."

"Thank you Starfire." I looked at the doorway to see the speaker, Raven was back. She gave Star a hug before kissing me.

* * *

A few hours later the alarm rang, the H.I.V.E Five were attacking a Cargo Ship carrying some unspecified biological weaponry. Raven teleported us there.

"Fuck it's those cock-sucking Titans!" Yelled Gizmo.

"Plus one." said See-More.

"We can handle 'em, H.I.V.E Five rob 'em blind!" ordered Jinx.

Jinx went straight to Raven while I ended up fighting Kyd Wykkyd. I was warned his skills are teleportation and hand-to-hand.

He teleported behind me and earned a round-house kick to the face, we got back up and tried close-quarter hand-to-hand. I blocked his attack before electrocuting him with a quick blot of silver. He groaned on the ground.

Then I noticed Mammoth punch the wall next to Raven while Jinx unleashed a wave of pink energy at Raven, in her disoriented state Raven couldn't react. I fired a silver vortex at Jinx's attack which absorbed and removed it before dissipating.

After nearly being killed Raven got angry and Anger took the opportunity to take control. Raven's eyes become four crimson slits, tendrils of dark energy left her cloak and Jinx was being pulled by one of the tendrils.

"Raven calm down!" I yelled "Anger is taking control, stop this!" Raven quickly reverted back to her usual self. After almost being tortured in a alternate dimension Jinx called a retreat, Wykkyd came to and teleported the six teens away.

"I'm sorry, like I said my emotions are trying to take control through the rift, that last one must've been Anger." she said.

"It's okay, at least it stopped before Jinx got sucked in." said Robin.

* * *

Me and Raven returned to Nevermore, we went to the rift, Anger was circling Knowledge's unconscious body with a sadistic grim on her face.

"What did you do to her?" asked Raven.

"I knocked her out by exploding a tendril of dark energy entering her through her core."

"You raped her!?" Raven was pissed, but Anger simply shrugged.

"But wait your both emotions from Raven so isn't that kinda like incest?" I looked more disgusted than angry, but I was ignored.

"You forget Anger, right now you_ aren't_ the most powerful emotion." Anger snorted at that comment "Love! Lust!" She yelled while the two emotions easily restrained Anger.

"We'll guard her, but you," Lust pointed at Raven "Need to satisfy are desire to see you fucking her." She pointed at me and I blushed.

"Fine," Raven said as we left her mind. "Well, lets get started." we both grinned and blushed as we began are _busy night._

* * *

**WARNING:**Chapter 4 is a full on lemon!


	4. Lovemaking

The long awaited Sex Scene.

**Warning:**If your here you most likely read the warning in Chapter 3. **I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE LOSS OF YOUR CHILDHOOD!**

* * *

**Blue and Silver.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Lovemaking.**

"Well lets get started." we both grinned and blushed as we began are _busy night._

"So what do you want me to call you as I scream your name before I come?" I asked.

"Rachel, it's my birth name, what should I call you?"

"Grace, my real name."

With that I pulled her in for a French kiss, Are tongues had a little battle for superiority, which I lost but I didn't care.

We separated only long enough to remove are uniforms, I pulled down the zipper on my back and just pulled the bodysuit off. Raven's leotard apparently comes off the same way.

I looked down at me naked body. I was relatively tanned but not brown, My breasts were only slightly larger than Raven's, my pussy was just begging to be ravaged, and my pubic hair was shaved.

I looked at Raven, she was literally pale but that kinda made her sexy and exotic in my view, her pussy was in the same wet-as-hell state as mine, her pubes were also shaved, and her face looked really good in a bright pink blush.

Raven stood right in front of the bed, so I lunged at her with kisses and bites to her neck she was moaning. _Emotionless, in till I'll have her moaning and screaming under me, _a week ago I came up with that goal. I'll have to check 'Go Fuck Raven silly' of my bucket-list.

I gave her a quick kiss before I moved down to her breasts, I started sucking on her left boob while I massaged her right, her nipples were hard and were moaning was getting loud, _perfect._

I switched to her right breast and massaged her left. Raven was in deep ecstasy, _and soon so will I. _

Tired of foreplay, I a trail down her breasts, around her navel and I got up right before the core.

"Grace, don't stop..._please._"

I nodded, that was all I needed. I gave a top-to-bottom lick on her slit earning a loud moan before I inserted one of my fingers, I gave her a passionate kiss before I went down to clean her pussy out, as I started licking I inserted a second finger.

"Gracie...don't...stop...I...need...this..." she moaned.

I inserted my ring finger as a response. I would have said something but my tongue was to busy to speak.

Soon she bucked her hips and she had a hell of a orgasm. I drank down all her fluids, that orgasm was caused by me and it will not be wasted.

"Thank you, love." she whispered.

"Were not done. You still need to make _me_ come."

"Very well." she flipped me so that she was in control. Seeing how wet my pussy was she went straight for it, I would thank her afterwards, I had to restrain myself so I didn't simply finish it off myself.

I was _well_ rewarded for my patience. Raven quickly, but passionately drove me towards my orgasm.

"Rachel...if...I...stop...I'll..." I couldn't finish the sentence because at that moment she made me scream with orgasmic pleasure.

She cleaned me out. Before we fell asleep naked in each other's embrace.

* * *

That morning Raven was actually happy. When I asked her, she explained that I was her first. I was shocked, before now I never took anyone's virginity. I thanked her for allowing me to be her first and I went to the main room while Raven meditated.

According to her latest meditation, Knowledge is taking it hard. Raven's trying to bring her mind back into working order so I thought I'd just see the rest of the team.

Beast-Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Starfire was watching them play, and Robin was about to call someone on his communicator before he noticed I should up.

"Silver, good. Listen we have a situation." I was confused on why I needed to know before every one else but I listened anyway.

"It appears that Thomas Steele past away at Jump Penitentiary during a riot yesterday."

I tried to feel depressed but I really didn't care "Was he killed on purpose?"

"He had his right eye removed but besides that, only a single bullet wound straight to his heart. Slade's way of leaving a message, he may be after _you_."

"I appreciate the warning, but I can handle myself." He nodded but gave me a look that said we would be there to watch my back.

* * *

So Deathstroke's after Silver, Raven lost her virginity and Crimson(Silver's dad) is dead. Things get interesting.


	5. Escalation: Part I Tricks

**Blue and Silver.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Escalation: Part I.**

** Tricks.**

After my less than pleasant conversation with Robin, my Raven came in with a smile on her face she went straight towards me.

"Knowledge is doing better, she found that because of the rift, I can let my emotions affect me without my powers losing control. Lust and Love managed to permanently seal Anger in a prison built out Anger's own rage. Statistically Anger can't get out without a major personality shift. I think everything's finally fixed!" in her happiness she kissed me.

"I wouldn't say that. Slade killed my dad in prison and Robin thinks he's after me." _Raven. Was. Pissed._

"If Slade gets anywhere near you, I'll send him into a inter-dimensional hell!"

"Baby calm down, maybe Slade just killed in self-defense, besides I can handle myself, and you'll always back me up."

She nodded and calmed herself.

* * *

Another two weeks passed and Slade didn't show his half-destroyed face. Raven actually started to attack like an average teenager. I also found out I was capable of silver E. , limited telekinesis, and shockwaves. Since most of my powers were electricity based I added light blue lightning bolt-like stripes to my bodysuit.

Also Knowledge had either gotten over or repressed the fact that Anger raped her. Knowledge had inquired that, the more Raven feels an emotion the more powerful said emotion becomes.

Robin decided that the Red-X situation was a bust.

However during the two weeks a trio of teen villains appeared in Jump. According to Cy's left over files from the H.I.V.E infiltration none of them had any relation with the academy.

Anyway the three were:

-**Pyro:** The leader, he had control over flames, blue-hot flames. I called him Hot Head.**  
**

-**Cold War: **She was Pyro's second-in-command. Her powers were Ice-based. Called her Ice Queen

-**Brutality: **The heavy. He was a regular teen who decided to use venom, poor kid. Call him Big Boy.

They appeared to purposely seek us out, Robin thinks someone put a bounty on are heads that these three are after. Personally I think there just a bunch of Metahuman teens trying to make a name for themselves.

Robin split us into three teams, each team would go after a certain meta, He and Star had Pyro, B.B and Cy had Brutality, and me and Raven had the ice queen.

Soon we moved out.

* * *

Raven and I found Cold War by tracking her temperature, a negative temperature in Jump is pretty easy to find.

So ice queen was freezing over the park, she had her back to us, currently freezing the pond. I glanced at Raven, she nodded and I shot a bolt of silver lightning at her, she raised a block of ice from the pond and used it as a shield, a shield that broke under the force of impact. I fired three lasers.

Since I could control the lasers, the makeshift shield wasn't a problem. Cold War was still standing with the shield up, Raven used her telepathy to throw the block into the pond, destroying the rest of the ice.

"Dammit," was her response.

"Surrendering may be a good idea." I suggested.

"Agreed" said Raven.

Ice Queen backed away from us slowly before attempting to sprint off.

Raven dragged her back with a tendril of Dark energy.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." Rae warned.

"What are the opinions?" she asked.

"You willingly go to Jump Penitentiary, or we drag you there."

"How about this." she fired wickedly sharp icicles from a nearby tree. Raven blocked with a shield but in the confusion Cold War broke away.

We looked at her and instead of fighting she turned herself into snow and was blown away. I saw her reform down the street before she ran away, we were gonna chase after but Robin called everyone back to the tower.

* * *

Robin made his suspicions clear once everyone returned to the tower. "Okay in each of are fights we saw the trio use tricks they haven't tried before. Pyro turned rock into lava, Brutality increased his venom input to fight Beast-Boy's T-Rex form hand-to-hand before decreasing his size, and Cold War turned herself into snow before reforming. Someone is teaching them these powers and I'm willing to bet it's Slade."

"Slade? Are you sure they just haven't used all their powers yet?" Asked Cyborg.

"Lava, size-changing, and reformation seam like the kind of tactics that these three would have used already if the hadn't just learned them." Robin retorted.

"Hmm...I don't know. Next time we got one of them w should try gettin' some answers."

"Agreed, Titans dismissed."

After the meeting me and Raven walked into my room. I locked the door and changed into a tank top and a thong. Raven who kept some of her underwear in here for thew nights we went in here instead of her room also changed.

We lay down on the bed and simply rest for a while in silence to recover after the fight. I decided to break the silence.

"Rae, was I really your first?" I asked.

"Yes, Last night was the first time I had sex."

"Wow, wish I could say the same."

"Besides me how many girls have you been with?"

"6, all of them one night stands."

"So I'm your lucky number seven?"

I kissed her as my response. "Good night my love."

"Good Night my beauty."

Me and Raven drifted off into a dreamless sleep. If we knew what would happen tomorrow, I assure you that we would not be able to sleep in any way, shape, or form. If we knew, perhaps things would have been different.

* * *

So the emotion plot is over, Honestly I just needed an excuse to make Raven more emotional for the Slade plot to work. If the romance seems rushed, it's also something that needed to happen for the plot to work, in the _Escalation_ sub-plot (this chapter is the first of five parts of _Escalation._) the story improves in quality.


	6. Escalation: Part II Crimelords

Featuring the return of Deathstroke!

* * *

**Blue and Silver.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Escalation: Part II.**

**Crimelords.**

Raven and I woke up to see an army of Slade-bots storming the tower and Deathstroke himself leading the charge. As the defense turrets activated Slade dodged and sent a hand grenade between the turrets. One Slade-bot opened the door by shooting it with a built-in shotgun, B.B and Cy rushed off to fight him and were soon unconscious. Starfire was outside fighting the second wave of Slade-bots head on and Robin was fighting Slade hand-to-hand somewhere in the basement of the tower.

That left me and Raven in the main room fighting off the first wave of bots and the Metahuman trio.

Well, the remainder of the Slade-bots and Cold War. Pyro got taken down when I blew up the bot next to him with a well timed laser. Raven use her telepathy to throw a bot at Brutality. The result was a broken window and a unconscious steroid addict.

There was about seven bots and a full-of herself ice queen against us.

Me and Rae glanced at each other and we both nodded. Raven blasted all the bots to kingdom come with dark energy and I released a vortex of silver electricity straight at Cold War.

When Cold War got up she haphazardly shot sharpened icicles at us before she looked us both in the eye.

"Fuck You." she said before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

We put hand cuffs on her unconscious body before running off to help someone. We saw Slade knock Robin into a wall before facing us.

"Yes, finally." he looked at me "Now where is your power source?"

I responded with a bolt of silver lightning. He dodged.

"Great, the energy is certainly stronger than Crimson's. Now where is the source?"

This time Raven unleashed two tendrils of dark energy and pinned Slade to a wall. Deathstroke didn't lose his cool.

"Unless you want to share Crimson's fate tell me where the energy is located." he threatened.

Raven used a third tendril to smack him before saying. "If you warm her I'll send you to a inter-dimensional hell to live forever with whatever remains of my father, you know your _master_."

Slade lost his cool and began struggling so Raven knocked him unconscious with the third tendril.

"He won't stay in jail, but it gives us time to plan and prepare." said Rae.

Robin came to and we filled him in.

* * *

Soon the J.C.P.D picked up Slade and the trio. They were all put under maximum security that doesn't officially exist. It completely suppresses a meta's powers. Glad I joined the Titans because does restriction collars deeply disturb me.

In the mean time me and Raven decided to go on a date while Cy evacuated the tower to test the auto-repair, if it works the tower will be completely self repaired before sundown.

Me and Raven changed into civilian clothes. I wore a brown leather jacket, a light blue camisole and a matching pleated skirt with a pair of stockings and black high heels.

Raven was dressed in a long-sleeve purple blouse, a black skirt, and black heels.

"Rachel, you look stunning."

"Nothing compared to you." she gave me a quick kiss

"Whatever, I'll pay for whatever you wanna do."

"Ah, Thank you." We flirted all the way out of the partially wrecked tower to see Robin sitting on the hood of a black Mercedes sedan waiting for Starfire. We was wearing a red tee, a black sport coat with a white hoodie under the jacket, a pair of jeans and smart shoes.

"Did you finally ask Star on a date?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, she's getting ready." he responded

"Nice car by the way. How did you get it?" I asked.

"My real name is Dick Grayson." He said as he took off his mask.

I nodded.

"So I'm assuming you two are also going out."

"Yeah." I said.

"Where?" he asked.

I glanced at Rae and she shook her head. "The first place we find that allows metahumans to enter."

"You can go with me and Star. The place is Wayne owned and has no major restrictions or dress code."

Me and Raven both nodded as Star came out in a dark blue dress. The dress ended about half way down her thigh, no longer than my own skirt and exposed much of her back.

"Do I look Nice?"

"You look stunning Star."

We all got in the car and headed over to the restaurant. The drive was pretty quick and we all just kinda chatted.

Once there we were lead to a booth at the far side of the place.

It was your average stereotypical double date despite how abnormal we all were, basically one of the few times we let are teenage sides out. It was fun, we all learned a bit about each over. Dick talked about his life with Bruce Wayne, a.k.a the Batman.

Star talked about how her life as an alien princess was.

Rae talked about her life in Azarath, mostly to Robin because me and Star already knew about most of her life there.

and I talked about how Crimson attempted to make his successor and his former goals. As I talked I realized I do actually feel sad that he got murdered by Slade just so he could get to me.

All of a sudden are communicators went off, Robin answered his, it was Cyborg.

"Yo you guys need to get to the prison, Slade escaped again and your closer. Slow him down while me and B.B get there!"

"Understood."

We left the restaurant and changed into the spare costumes that Robin apparently kept in the truck of his car that we never use. Those over-thinking bat fucks, seriously.

Then we drove off at full speed towards Jump Penitentiary.


	7. Escalation: Part III Revelations

Featuring the source of Silver's powers. Also Slade's master plan gets revealed and also why he let the Titans put him back in jail.

**Warning: **Character Death.

* * *

**Blue and Silver.**

**Chapter 7.**

**Escalation: Part III.**

**Revelations.**

We had just arrived at the prison when Robin's car was blown up by a thug who had gotten his hands on a rocket launcher. Raven managed to shield us and teleport us out of the burning wreck.

Robin knocked out the R.P.G thug with a well aimed Birdarang. Then we saw why Slade allowed himself to be captured.

He walked out of the prison's main gate flanked by Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus.

"Give me the location of the energy if you value your lives." He calmly threatened.

"One: I don't know where the damn energy is! Two: If I did I wouldn't tell you! Three!" I unleashed a massive silver vortex on them. Overload overloaded. Plasmus fell apart and all that was left was a sleeping bald man, and Cinderblock short-circuited. Deathstroke was knocked down but he got up, pity.

Robin glanced at me with a look of utter shock and respect before regaining himself and glaring at Slade.

"Yes," Slade began. "The energy is pure, now I'll be able to track down the source myself. Goodbye Titans." With that he took out a gun with alarming speed and fired three shots at me.

Raven blocked with a shield and a look of pure hatred on her face and looked straight at Slade with a glare that could kill. "I told you once, and now I told you twice. If you harm her I will literally send you to hell!"

Slade stopped dead in his tracks and fired of 5 shots at Raven she blocked those with a shield but she didn't see the sixth shot, none us did.

Slade got away and when we looked back we saw the T-car with Cyborg already out with his cannon out and Beast-Boy dead in the passenger seat.

"No, no, no." Robin's shock turned into anger "Slade will pay for this!"

Just now Cyborg noticed. "B.B!" he screamed and grabbed his body checked his pulse and everything but he shock his head "He's gone."

* * *

The next day we buried B.B behind the tower and we all eat tofu to remember him by. After we eat Robin disappeared, that was the last time that Dick Grayson was ever called The Boy Wonder.

Two hours later arrived Nightwing, Starfire said something about going into the future or something. I wasn't really paying attention, Raven was horribly depressed.

"It's not your fault you didn't know that he arrived yet, none of us did." I said.

"I was the one who provoked Slade." She cried.

"You didn't know he'd shoot, he moved to fast I didn't know he shot in till the bullets ricocheted off your shield."

As she cried I stroked her hair and spoke in soothing tones. Soon she calmed down and kissed me.

"Thank you."

I kept calming her in till she fell asleep I moved her so she was properly laying on the bed before I too fell asleep.

* * *

That night I had a dream, It was in a cave outside of Jump. I had seen it in person once but Crimson didn't let me enter, saying I'm not ready. In my dream several Slade-bots stood guard outside the cave.

Slade himself walked in. Inside were thousands of silver crystals with electricity flowing through them. _My power source..._

Slade took one of the crystals and threw it too the ground, an explosion of silver energy occurred.

Slade laughed in triumph and the Slade-bots took 50 of the crystals but I had a feeling that that was more than enough for Deathstroke's plan.

* * *

I woke with a jump, startling Raven. It was 8:45, she was waiting for me to wake up.

"Grace, what happened?"

I told her about my vision.

"So should we check the cave?" I nodded.

"I'll tell Nightwing."

"I'll go with you."

We told Nightwing and he got the remainder of the team together. We quickly got to the cave and saw The Slade-bots. A blast of silver and a starbolt later we were in.

We soon realized that Slade hadn't managed to move out yet.

Nightwing immediately shot a Birdarang at the crystal closet to the crime lord. We all started fighting bots. I noticed near my power source my power multiplied, I had to hold back or else I would destroy the entire cavern.

Star, Rae, and Cy didn't hold back against the bots, avenging B.B. Night wasn't directly trying to kill Slade but I could tell he was trying to knock Slade into a crystal.

Just then it happened, Deathstroke fell onto a crystal and then exploded into silver energy. Which went to me, then the revelation hit me. _I take power from these crystals, the closer I get to it, the more powerful I am._

I took a long, thin shard of crystal and strapped it to my belt.

"Slade's gone...it's over, all over." said Nightwing.

"After what he did to B.B he deserved it." reassured Cyborg.

We piled into the T-car and went back to the tower.

* * *

When we got back I redesigned my uniform. I kept my top expect I put a light blue circle on my chest with the shard on it. I got rid of my pants and replaced it with a silver mini-skirt and thigh-high light-blue high-heeled boots.

I also added a light blue hooded cape going down to my thighs.

However I kept the alias Silver. Raven enjoyed the fact that my costume showed more skin and was more like hers.

Star and Cy also preferred it, saying it defined me more than a simple bodysuit.

Nightwing admired the look of my new suit but joked that I copied him. I showed him what was written in silver on the brim of my cloak. It said: _Remember The Titans. First to help.__  
_

He liked the saying 'First to help.'

Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven also liked it.

We decided that it would become an unofficial motto before we talked about finding a replacement of Beast-Boy.

Meanwhile Brother Blood was planning his next move. Slade was dead and the Titans lost their shape-shifter, perfect...

**THE END!**

* * *

I was planning on 10 chapters but, this seemed like a good ending and it has a sequel hook!


	8. Excerpt of Silver's Survival

The sequel is in development. Here's a sample from Silver's Survival.

**Blue and Silver.**

**Chapter 8.**

**Excerpt from Silver's Survival.**

When I came to I was in...I have no fucking idea.

It was a rocky, volcanic, barren, and a all around shithole. The sky was blood red and the stars provided the only light. Then I realized it.

"Oh shit, Raven? Rae? Rachel?" No response. "No, no, no, no!" They got her, no matter how much I tried they got her.

Freaking Brother Blood and his cult bullshit.

* * *

Silver's Survival coming soon, enjoy and read!


End file.
